


panty stealer

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is stealing her panties, and she's gonna find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	panty stealer

**Monday**  
They gave up on seperate underwear drawers about a year and a half ago. It just didn’t seem to matter anymore - their underwear always ended up in each other’s drawers anyway.

First only Scott and Stiles got theirs mixed up. They both wore boxers and didn’t really pay attention when buying them, so they often got them mixed up without even noticing. 

But then Malia started buying boxers too. She told her boyfriends that she enjoyed the way they felt on her body, but she was actually looking for a reason to _accidentally_  steal their boxers too. The thought of wearing underwear that belonged to her boys was a great way to keep her turned on the whole day until she came home and had the opportunity to take them off.

So all their boxers ended up in one drawer, but Malia still wore panties every once in a while too. She liked it when they hooked their fingers behind the lace to pull them down, how their lips would feel through the thin fabric.

She kept them in a seperate drawer and when she felt particulary girly she would wear them to work.

But when she opens her panties drawer on Monday morning, she immediately notices one pair is missing.

It’s the pair she was intending to wear today as well; a black thong with lace.

Malia is disappointed, but she figures she probably forgot to wash it and shrugs it off.

She wears Scott’s boxers to work that day.

* * *

 **Wednesday**  
Malia gets out of the shower on Wednesday morning, not even bothering to wrap a towel around her body because Scott and Stiles are both not home. She walks from their bathroom to their bedroom, goosebumps on her skin and the hairs on her arms standing up, and opens her panty drawer.

“What the-” a new pair is missing, one she is sure was still here Monday.

Someone is stealing her panties.

Malia scowls, grabs some boxers instead and gets dressed. She was in a very _thong_ -y mood as well today. Damn it.

Someone is stealing her panties, and she’s gonna find out who.

* * *

 **Friday**  
Whoever is stealing her panties didn’t take any on Thursday, probably so he wouldn’t leave too much evidence of theft.

But he took another pair on Friday and this time Malia is gonna find out who it was.

Malia is waiting for them when they come home. They basically tumble into the apartment, their arms around each others and Stiles’ lips on Scott’s throat.

Scott’s eyes find Malia’s, who’s leaning against the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The boy pushes Stiles’ off and looks at her.

“Hey, Mal. Everything okay?” He wonders.

Stiles’ eyes leave Scott’s neck long enough to glance at their girlfriend.

“Fine. I just have a few questions for you.”

Stiles’ eyes light up.

“Are we role playing?”

Malia glares at him. Then she breaks out in a vicious smile.

“Yes, actually. We’re doing dom and sub. I’ll be the dom, and you two can be the sub.”

“Sweet!” Stiles exclaims, letting go off Scott’s hips and turning his body fully to Malia. He seems excited about it. Scott on the other hand seems reluctant.

“Okay. I need you both to pull down your pants.”

Stiles immediately obeys, struggling to loosen his belt before dropping his jeans to his ankles. Scott is still standing fully clothed, a subtle blush creeping onto his face.

Malia raises her eyebrows at him.

“You too, Scottie.”

“I -uh… Don’t think that’s - I have to -” he mumbles, inching towards the bathroom. Stiles grabs his wrist before he can make a run for it.

“Come on, Scott. Do as she says.”

“Yeah, Scott,” Malia repeats, cocking a bow at him.

“Do as I say.”

“Come on, guys. It’s been a long - I’m uh… tired and…”

Stiles and Malia exchange a look before jumping Scott. The boy tries to push them off, but Stiles grabs his arms so Malia can pull down his pants.

“Aha!” She exclaims once his pants are around his ankles. She points at his crotch, which is covered in her lace.

“I knew it! You’ve been stealing my panties!”

Scott’s cheeks are a bright red now and he tries to cover himself.

“I - I just… I was looking for some underwear and I stumbled onto yours… and I just…. I thought…” He stutters, looking anywhere but at Malia.

“Scott,” she says.

“It’s okay. I’m not angry. In fact…” She tilts her head to take him in, slowly walks around him like a hunter around its prey.

She slaps him on his exposed ass and gets close to him to whisper: “It’s kind hot.”

She drags the last word out, breathes it in his ear.

“Rea- really?”

“Mhhh. What do you think, Stiles?”

The two of them glance over at Stiles, who has fallen quiet and is just looking at them now.

“Wha - I uh, I think it’s hot too. Like, _really_  hot.”

Malia cups Scott’s ass and raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Do you want to wear one of my thongs too? I have one that would really match your eyes.”

Stiles swalows loudly, his eyes flickering between Scott and Malia. The obvious bulge in his boxers doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

“Sure,” he yelps. His voice is higher than usual.

“How about we take this party to the bedroom, then? Maybe we could do some more role playing.”

The two boys only have to look at each other for a split second before pulling their pants up and dragging Malia to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> will my Scott + panties kink ever end?  
> The answer is no, never


End file.
